


A Godly Endeavor

by Sinnameg



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Godly fucking, Implied Sloppy Seconds, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts, Sloppy Seconds, Strip Poker, Vaginal Fingering, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnameg/pseuds/Sinnameg
Summary: After a few rounds of strip poker, the thirst for Mad Sweeney is just a little too much to bear.





	A Godly Endeavor

Mad Sweeney was, as you knew, a smug fucker. Intolerable as well, to some, but damn delicious to you. Everywhere he sauntered and swaggered, your eyes tracked him. The sheer magnetism that he radiated was inescapable, but you didn’t mind. He knew you stared after him, always felt your eyes, and he reveled in the attention. As a god, he ran on it, it fueled his being. And positive, even awed attention made his blood sing more than bad attention.

As you sat with Shadow playing cards, Mad Sweeney roamed the motel room and searched for anything he could drink or smoke. Of course, he didn’t find anything, and groaned as he fell onto the bed behind your chair, one long leg thumping you in the back just this side of hard. Then, the leprechaun began his complaints of the night.

“Damn motels and not havin’ any damn liquor. Fuckin’ rude, charging so much for a tiny thing of shitty vodka that no one wants,” he growls and grumbles behind you, and you sigh as you roll your eyes.

“Motels aren’t supposed to have liquor, they’re cheap for a reason,” you reply with a little huff, slapping down your hand and grinning at Shadow as you win the round. He groans unhappily, tossing his head back and shaking it. His cell phone chimes with a call from, undoubtedly, Wednesday, and you look at Shadow curiously. He seems pissed at having to tend to Wednesday’s errands, but heads out of the motel room nonetheless.

Sweeney stands, taking Shadow’s chair as you shuffle the cards for another game, the redhead grinning at you when he swings the chair around and sits in it backwards. You smile a bit, offering up a game for the two of you to play while Shadow is away. He ups the ante with suggesting strip poker, which you’re surprised at. Knowing him and the lack of his magical coin along with his subsequent luck, you didn’t expect why he’d suggest such a risky situation. But, you accepted anyway, figuring having a bit of fun with the game would be better than nothing at all. Both you and the god were bastards when bored, so it was better to keep one another entertained unless you’d rip one another’s throats out. 

 

Sweeney has the gall to act mad when each of his hands is a losing one, glaring as you smirk at him and snap your fingers for him to start stripping. Your body burns with each new stretch of freckled skin that’s exposed, and the fire in your eyes has Sweeney half hard in his pants. As you shuffle for the next round, he pulls out a cigarette and lights it, laughing roughly when you crinkle your nose in disgust.

“Y’like the look a’me smoking, lovely,” he says, and you bristle at the gentle accusation.

“I like when you’re quiet, but hate the smell,” you reply, one brow raised sky high as you look at him. His gut clenches, and he hums in reply, taking his cards and looking over them.

“Fuckin’ stupid shite hands I’ve got. Sure you’re not dealing wrong?” he asks as he tips his head back and blows smoke at the ceiling. Any other time, you’d be offended at the question, but he’s got to have at least some of his pride.

“Sure, Sweeney, I’m dealing just so I can have you stark naked,” you reply with heavy sarcasm, rolling your eyes as the round begins. Sweeney curses madly at the clench in his belly as you lay out your cards and lean back in your chair, brows raised high. He slaps his hand down, grumbling, and your heart races as he stands to take off his pants. You’d be lying if this wasn’t what you wanted from the moment he suggested the game, and you couldn’t take your eyes off of Sweeney as he unbuckled his belt. He paused when his finger moved to his button and fly, brown eyes wide as he saw you staring so intently.

“No privacy?” he asked, and you grinned a bit.

“You were the one that came up with the strip poker idea, Sweeney. You lost all rights to privacy,” you purr in reply, arms crossed over your chest. He cursed and turned his back to you, hands shaking as he slid his pants off.

You take in a sharp breath when his ass was in view, and your pulse skyrockets when you realized he was going commando the whole time. His cock had to have been rubbed raw by the fabric of his jeans, you thought. When Sweeney turned, you had to squeeze your legs together at the sight of his cock. Even half soft, it was something huge, and you felt your face heating up crazily as you take in every detail of it. Sure enough, it’s rubbed red and raw from his scratchy jeans, and you hum softly, eyes half closed.

Sweeney was never shy, he never balked from peoples’ gazes. But under your eyes, he turned red and itched to cover himself up. “Fuck off,” he grunted and sat back down, a soft slap sounding as his cock flopped against his thigh with the force. Your eyes brighten even more at the sound, a smirk slowly forming on your face as you deal the next round. He’s only got his fucking socks on now, and you’re still fully dressed.

A hum of surprise escapes you as your hand is the loser that round, Sweeney’s heart picking up as you slide your shirt over your head. He feels himself fattening up and leaking against his own hip as he stares at your chest, eyes wide at the exposed skin. You hum and run a finger down to the bow of your bra, smirking even wider.

“Sweeney,” you coo, and he jerks like he’s been punched, eyes snapping to yours. “I don’t know about you, but I’m a little bored of poker.”

At that, Sweeney has a fire lit under his ass and he shoots up, moving around the table to your side. Your eyes are wide and your smile even wider, giggling as he snatches you up and throws you onto one of the beds. His fingers are deft as he strips you, the leprechaun panting madly as he stares at you on the bed.

Your cheeks flush, heat filling your body when he lets his gaze move slowly over your form, a groan forcing itself from him as you cup your cunt and spread your legs. One of your hands curls under his jaw, fingers twisting a bit in his beard. Your finger rubs over his bottom lip and his tongue lolls out, making you shiver.

“How about you use your mouth for something other than those nasty cigarettes?” you ask, voice a low purr. Drool drips from Sweeney’s lower mouth into his beard when you move your free hand to the side, your soaking wet cunt bared after you slide your panties to the side. Sweeney strains as he tries to see, your fingers moving from his beard to his hair so he can see the treat laid in front of him. He drools even more, saliva dropping onto your thigh.

He’s between your legs when you let go of his hair and you yelp happily, fingers scratching along the shaved sides of his head as he eats you out like a man starved. Intensity was part of his entire being, and it translated well. Sweeney’s tongue was a hot brand against your sex, curling tight around your clit and giving harsh sucks as his beard rubbed the sensitive skin of your inner thighs raw. It was heavenly torture.

Your fingers and thighs tighten when he shoves his tongue deep inside your hole, pulling back only to growl for you to watch him. It’s a struggle to do so as he tongue fucks you, but you manage to gaze down at Sweeney, chest heaving. Your eyes are heavily lidded, but you still stare down at him and watch the delicious sight, panting softly with your tongue hanging out just so. His eyes are bright, with his pupils blown wide, and your arousal skyrockets as he smirks a bit, obviously proud of himself for making you fall apart like this.

Two calloused fingers pinch and roll your clit all of a sudden, and Sweeney hums. You shout, lurching off the bed and locking your thighs around his head, both hands now in his hair. You’re dangerously close, and Sweeney just keeps going, tongue not tiring and gaze still burning hot on your face. He plunges two fingers into your sopping cunt, teeth barely grazing your clit, and you scream as you cum suddenly.

Sweeney groans low in his throat as he licks you clean, beard soaked with your slick, and his cock throbs at the knowledge that he’ll smell you for days now. His head aches from the death grip of your thighs around his head, but it’s a small price to pay for such an experience and a taste of something worlds better than mead. You whine and push him away when he keeps licking, begging breathlessly for him to stop. Sweeney does, panting as he stares up at you and watches every shake of your muscles.

He leans in for a soft kiss against your sensitive clit, his fingers laying still and hot and heavy inside your cunt. Sweeney waits for you to give him a nod before he’s adding his other fingers slowly, eyes dark as he spreads and stretches your sex. He lays his chin on your chest as he fingers you open, watching every reaction you have to his motions and feeling himself getting harder and harder.

“Y’fuckin’ lovely like this… Gorgeous little thing…” he murmured against your breastbone, tongue running over your skin and licking up the sweat that collected on your skin. Once you whine for his cock, Sweeney is quick to get his huge hands on your thighs and get them spread. He runs one thumb over your cunt, teasing the slick entrance and making you whine high in your throat.

When he presses his cock in, you have to fight the scream that threatens. Your nails dig into the meat of his biceps, gouging the freckled skin, and Sweeney curses at the feeling. The thick head pops in and you let out identical groans. The swell is unimaginable, stretching your hole wide around the wide heat of Sweeney’s cock, enough to make your head spin. Sweeney presses in slow and steady, his breath hot in your face.

He bottoms out, starts fucking you deep and slow, and you shake under his ministrations. Your mouth slants against his in a messy kiss- not the first or last of the night. Sweeney’s hips jerk and he cries out against your mouth, then hot ropes fill your cunt. You squeak at the knowledge of a god creaming you, nails dragging cruel down his biceps. He hisses at the feeling of your nails and your cunt tightening around him, his hands tightening on your hips.

“Din’t mean to bust so soon… Wanna last longer for ya,” he panted in your ear. You coo, petting Sweeney’s mohawk with a little smile.

“It’s okay, honey… You can always fuck me again,” you murmur as you shove him off you, onto his back. His cock is half hard when you grab it and stroke him slow, twisting a few times and making Sweeney throw his head back. You laugh happily and kiss him, slipping his dick back inside your guts and riding him slow.

Sweeney’s hands grab your hips, one of then scratching up your belly to pinch and pull at your nipple. “Pretty fuckin’ cunt you got. Hot ‘n perfect, just how I like ‘em,” Sweeney manages as his eyes screw shut. You pull his hair a bit so his head moves to the side, leaving a sweet patch of freckled skin for you to sink your teeth into. Sweeney lets out a ragged groan as he fucks up into you.

In the silence, the only sounds you care about are Sweeney’s deep moans and wheezing in your ear, and you revel in them. Your fingers curl around his neck sweetly, enough pressure to make his cock twitch madly, and you smirk down at him as he pants out of his mouth. His eyes are bright as he stares at you, and you swear there’s hearts in his eyes. It’s endearing and lovely, and enough to make your fucking heart melt while his dick slips in and out of you.

The door creaks open and there’s a thump of Shadow dropping his shit to the floor. Sweeney doesn’t still his hips, instead looking around your hip and greeting Shadow with a laugh. You roll your head back and look at Shadow over your shoulder, turning bright red as he stares at Sweeney’s fingers digging into the meat of your ass and spreading your cheeks so the other can have a good look at your cunt being stretched.

You can feel the drip of Sweeney’s cum out of your hole and Shadow’s gaze on your body. The embarrassment is enough to make you whine and hide your face in Sweeney’s neck as he pumps another hot load inside your guts. His cock pulses a couple times before it slips out, falling against his belly with a meaty thump. Sweeney spreads you again and you moan softly, droplets of cum dripping out of your hole.

“Y’wanna turn with ‘er, Shadow? Can give ya my sloppy seconds,” he cackles, and you pinch one of his nipples in retaliation.

“You’re fucking nasty…” Shadow breathes, and you flush deeply as you turn to look at him. Your eyes are soft as you lift your hips, teeth sinking into your bottom lip. Shadow swallows thickly at the sight, eyes going wide as Sweeney dips two fingers inside the hot gash of your cunt before slapping your ass with his free hand.

“Come have a taste, boy. She don’t mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find more nasty content at my blog, nasti-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
